


Constellations

by Tangledupandsideways



Series: Callian Poetry [4]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The Canary's Song, F/M, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledupandsideways/pseuds/Tangledupandsideways
Summary: "I never realized there were so many stars.""There aren't."[5 Canary's Song inspired poems]X-posted to FFN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought there might've been more in Cal's response. So here's my take.
> 
> Literally just 5 poetic forms of the same/similar concept, but hopefully different enough to be appreciated.

 

1\. And We Are Infinite

_(Traditional Quatrain)_

Connect-the-dot constellations  
Spell out beauty and grace and truth  
In shapes abstract, in circles, loops  
And here I see my path to you

I want to just reach out and touch,  
Stroke geometry onto you,  
Skin warm and flushed red in my view  
So soft that it could be brand new

I imagine you leaning in,  
Drawing me still closer to you  
Your hands in my hair, hands like glue  
Our silhouettes no longer two

But you just turn to me and wink  
And the blinding stars fade to soot  
And your smile loses its hue  
It's no longer for me nor true

Because circles are infinite  
And we are caught within the loop  
There's just no pulling free from you  
I don't even think I want to

 


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Connect You To Me

_(Rondeau)_

Connect the dots; the constellations on your cheeks  
Make a path to a destination of mystique  
I want to reach out and touch, trace the path all the way home  
To you, the place where no one is lost or alone,  
To the secret of you that everyone seeks

If I could reach you, you'd smile so sweet and meek,  
You'd let me hold you and touch you, ever so sleek  
But, I just find myself lost in the catacombs  
Connect the dots now

And you turn to me and wink; your grin makes me weak,  
The once blinding stars fade and leave the night sky bleak  
Your path is circular and its end is unknown  
We don't know the origin of this that is our own  
But maybe, if we're lucky, we won't even need to speak  
Just connect the dots...


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Mess of Me Needs You

_(Rondel)_

Connect-the-dot constellations hang in your sky  
If I trace them in the air, can I see your truth?  
If I touch you gently, will you let it fall loose?  
I can promise you that I will lift myself high

I can be what you deserve; I can be your why  
But would you tell me that my love was just a noose?  
Connect-the-dot constellations hang in your sky  
If I trace them in the air, can I see your truth?

You see, I don't know how to ignore any lie  
So I think it is time now that we call a truce  
We both know it's not more than an act or a ruse  
We both know there is love in every soft sigh  
Connect-the-dot constellations hang in your sky

 


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Endless and Eternity

_(Quatern)_

With no end and no beginning  
We are stagnate and fragmented  
Between us is only sinning  
As the lies flow heavier now

I trace your cheeks with reverence  
With no end and no beginning  
It feels like finally winning  
But you pull back behind your line

And now the line become fortress  
To keep the hurt out somehow  
With no end and no beginning,  
There is no crossing it this time

Scorned, I turn away from your light  
But you have returned abright and  
When our souls have done their singing  
There's no end and no beginning

 


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Freedom is Pain

_(Kyrielle)_

There is no beauty beyond you,  
No love greater than that you're due  
I am trapped by your sweet honey  
I don't ever want to be free

I follow you, puppy loyal  
And the aching can never dull  
But when you are all that I see  
I don't ever want to be free

You drew this forward path for us  
You gave me all your fragile trust  
If the two of us could be we  
I don't ever want to be free


End file.
